In a LTE system of which the specification is designed in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, a user terminal reports channel state information (CSI) corresponding to a channel state of a downlink signal from a base station (for example, see Non Patent Document 1).
The channel state information is configured of channel quality information (CQI) indicating reception quality of a channel state of a downlink signal, information indicating precoder matrix information (PMI) indicating a precoder matrix which determines transmission directionality, and rank information (RI) indicating a rank which determines the number of signal sequences (the number of layers), for example.
Performing scheduling by using channel state information transmitted from each user terminal enables a base station to perform good communication with a user terminal.